


Battle for Justice

by littleberd



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Conspiracy, M/M, Minor Character Death, it's interesting~♥
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-27 07:38:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12076536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleberd/pseuds/littleberd
Summary: When a frantic woman knocks Light down and shoves a pitch black notebook in his hands he is startled. Even more so when she says "Don't let anyone touch this Notebook. Don't use this Notebook. Protect it with your life and keep it from their hands." Only to see this same woman die by a group of yakuza thugs in a warehouse a few minutes later after attempting to save her.He opens it, and reads it, and doesn't know what to do. Because his father is dead....And because he's got nothing to lose.He takes a gamble.L is all too happy to answer the call. Especially if the prime suspect doesn't smell right.





	1. Shedding Some Light

Light Yagami clutches the chubby toddler hand of his little sister as he leans against his mother's black clad stomach. Both are crying their eyes out, but Light? Light's eyes are arid, completely dry from shock, as he sees his father's coffin being lowered into the ground. His father who had given him a tour of the police station not even a week ago on bring your kid to work day. The man who had raised him for 10 years and had his life-long best friend for a partner on the force. 

Nobody saw it coming. No one ever does. Souichirou Yagami died from a bullet to the back of his head point blank from a police issued handgun. The finger that ended his father's life belonged to the same person who had protected him through most of it. His partner, his friend, his packmate, Hideki Ide. He did it right in front of the podium in the debriefing room. In front of an audience made up of all of his co-workers with all of their kids. 

Light Yagami saw his father crumble to the ground in a pool of blood, with 'Uncle' Ide looming over him. When Light looked into the eyes of the Alpha packmate who had just shot his father dead. He wasn't expecting the tears streaming down his face. The pleading in his eyes for forgiveness. The shaky arms made of unwillingness and denial.

And then that same finger took another life that day, a murder and a suicide. The headlines went something along the lines 'brought on by the stress of a cold case being opened and it still being just as cold as it had been, as two alphas bumped chests and argued in hushed and stress-filled tones that it wasn't'.

Light turns to the left, glancing at the other coffin lowering in the ground. The man inside like a second father to him. 

That Alpha had innocent eyes and a scent even Light, having not presented yet, could tell had been astonishment and sorrow and terror in his last moments on Earth. Something he'd think no killer would smell of right after shooting a victim. There was no motive. The murder had come out of left field. It didn't make a lick of sense. 

He thought of his father's office, of the cork-board wall covered in a rainbow assortment of thread and pictures.

"We've almost got them." His father had told him that day. Those were the last words he spoke.

Light's eyes alight in a terrible knowing way.

This was a double homicide. Whoever his father and uncle were after, whoever his father had been close to catching... was the real murderer here. Somehow the uncle Ide that would come by every birthday and tease him about being unpresented was forced to kill a packmate. Such acts of mutiny are unheard of. The only times it ever happened in society now-a-days is when a bond is faded to near nothingness because of physical distance and something happens to make the other Alpha feel threatened, or an unclaimed omega that the Alpha's are interested in bonding comes between them. Both impossible considering neither Alphas were single and have sat barely a foot away from each other for most of their lives, essentially on every work day.

Several cellphones go off all at once. A disturbing stream of ringtones assaults the grim silence of these two funerals. 

Light catches the words "fire" and "HQ". He already knows what's going on. More than a 2/3 of the police force are here at the funerals. Leaving HQ as unprotected as it would ever be.

"They destroyed all the evidence..." Light murmurs. His mother shakes her head in bewilderment of the situation. Sayu's grip tightens on his fingers.

Light looks at his father's grave with a very focused glare. A promise clear in his mind.

_**Justice WILL prevail.**_

_*****8 years later***** _

After the death of his father, it became abundantly clear that the world he was living in was rotting. Alpha's were less than kind to a widowed Beta mother rearing two kids by herself. The pack that Light and his family had called his own broke apart upon the deaths of Hideki Ide and Souichirou Yagami. His grandparents were already buried in the ground when Sayu was born, their blood relatives were little more than strangers. And packs only let families join if they paid a joining fee that got more expensive if there were children attached.

So they didn't join any pack, which is perfectly legal, so long as he and Sayu presented as either a Beta or an Alpha.

Alpha's were the dictators and bullies of the world. Bosses, whether in politics or business owners, were typically always Alphas. There was, of course, always a few Beta's running around among them to keep the peace and stop Alphas from ripping out each other's throats.

Beta's were seen as ass-kissers, Beta teacher's practically present their necks for student Alpha's in his classes and it makes him choke down the urge to gag. Beta's typically worked shitty jobs for shitty pay, barely scraping by or having their souls sucked out of them by being in a cubicle cage every day filing finances. Or, in his mother's case, working tables at the Sakura Cafe down the road from their small 2 bedroom apartment.

And then there were Omega's. Omega's that are newly presented are typically home-schooled by their parents after presenting and have a scent sample sent to the Mating Embassy for processing. Within a week there's usually a line of lusting Alpha suitors trailing out of that family's front door and fights breaking out on their front lawn are the usual activities until an Alpha is chosen.

And then that Omega becomes little more than a slave, their Alpha can practically do anything to them and get away with it. Hell, some are even applauded for disciplining their Omega.

It made him sick.

Light understood the cruelty when he entered middle school. A young girl had the misfortune of presenting in the middle of class. Two Alphas had gone after her. Fortunately she wasn't marked, but she never showed up to class again.

It was a wake up call. Light was already illegally working, he went under the guise of a Beta even though he hadn't reached the age of one who would present. And he and his pack-less family were already barely scraping by as it was. So Light did what he had to do to ensure nobody was going to take him or his sister away from his mother. They'd already lost so much. He wasn't going to let what little he had left go, the protective instinct making him internally snarl. _Over my dead body._

Light Yagami is thoroughly disgusted with the world. Presenting as an omega at 16 despite ALL of the Alpha characteristics he possessed was the shitty cherry on top of the metaphorical fuck-u sundae. Thankfully he had thought ahead for this possibility. He'd gotten illegal heat supressors when he was around 13 in case he or maybe, eventually, even Sayu had the misfortune of presenting as an Omega.

He could only shake his head in relief when he had presented one morning when he was 16 years old, in the safety of his home. A place no one with the ability to smell him would find out what he _IS_. _At least I was fully prepared._

Because Light is an Omega. There is no doubts in his mind, only cold hard truth. Light can't afford for such risks as doubts would lend. So Light had decided rather quickly that he will pretend to be an Alpha.

In this way, if Sayu did present as an Omega, and if his plans to hide her hypothetical gender failed, he could still hold her in the house for as long as her school years entailed. Enough time to find an Alpha, because there had to be some Alpha out there that would love her as she is rather than as a sex slave, that he could entrust his precious baby sister's life to. Because there was no way in hell he was just going to hand her over to the first fuckwad Alpha that tried to grab her with his meaty paws. Oh fuck no.

So along with the illegal high grade supressors, Light has also been buying Alpha pheromone scents to mask the lack of scent.

But that's not the most interesting thing about Light Yagami, the man who hides things from his own family.

Oh no, what Light secretly prides himself in, his most redeeming feature in his own eyes, are the long lists of asshole Alpha's rotting in jail he has in a file in his 'work' laptop. Alphas he's put away for crimes against Betas and Omegas alike. You see, Light Yagami has another name. A secret name that few people know of unless they had been sent the little SIM cards full of evidence to convict those criminals with.

His alias, his mask, his vigilante hacker persona...

**Kira**


	2. The Woman

Kira lounges in the cafe he had been using to keep a close eye on Sugura Shimura. Having decided to set up camp here of all places for a bit of irony and maybe a little bit of humor. Placing himself right under the infamous transporter's nose. The man was integral to the Yotsuba group but his movements didn't seem to have any discernible pattern he could pick up, no matter what method he tried. Wire tapping his phone, monitoring his laptops and iPads, digging though his garbage for receipts. He'd even gone so far as to have his plumbing fucked up enough for it to be pumped. And it was frustrating the hell out of him. What cameras he'd placed in his house while he was out were soon blocked by objects he'd shift in their way. How he knew where they were made him nervous as hell, making him second guess, thinking that he had perhaps missed a camera during his first 5 initial sweeps of the room or even worse, that his supressants were failing him.

But Kira confirmed that both theories were wrong. This bastard opens up a computer, waves at one of the cameras, and turns the screen around to reveal someone with a hoodie on and an obscured face gnawing on the plastic straw of a disposable paper cup. Kira dropped his tall black cup of coffee and so did the man on the screen.

_Touché._

_Well, you may have gotten the drop on me watching you, it's really my own fault for underestimating you, however the fuck you managed to do it. After all, you worked your way up from poor to stinking rich all by yourself, you're resourceful I'll give you that... but don't get jealous when you find out you haven't been the only one I've been paying attention to._

Kira smirks, as he languidly crosses his legs, brings up a live feed of a repair garage on his laptop, and flips the screen at the adoring camera. He had gotten the tip from his secretary's coffee runs, it's why he picked this cafe as his work place for this specific criminal. He honestly should've guessed Mr. Shimura would've hacked into one of his own shop's cameras, the man made a point of having a large and colorful range of businesses, and spot him from his secretary's carelessness. Kira was kicking himself for not double checking the camera's he'd looped in the cafe and making sure they hadn't been tampered with. His only lead to this Alpha supremacist was his secretary.

He had been a terribly forgetful and disorganized secretary, constantly fucking up reports and paperwork, arriving on time once in a blue moon, poor scheduling. Sloppy secretaries are the easiest marks out there to use in finding leaks in the business of these tight-lipped criminal syndicate jerks. Anyone in their right mind would've fired her after the first three days, but Kira knew why she hadn't been kicked to the curb yet. Honestly, he'd had to really fight himself with using the secretary. She was a Beta that had managed to blackmail Sugura, albeit rather poorly. Although she had been rather careful keeping that near literal piano sized blunder on Mr. Shimura's part precariously looming over his head by a fishing line, she hadn't paid as much time or attention to her actual work, as any secretary worth their salt would have even after getting the drop on their boss.

She should be grateful that Kira had caught it before her boss had. Because he would've handed her her own ass and probably would've made her disappear among the back channels and pimp houses he was running, blackmail material or not with how much juicy details and important locations she was literally throwing in her computer's trashcan and not emptying every day. That poor MAC's storage had gone to shit the moment that woman connected her Facebook account and email to it. Especially after Kira sent many a spamming subscription virus through. But all the same, she'd be safe once this asshole is behind bars.

The footage, however, makes him smug enough to sooth his slightly disgruntled feathers. It reveals cops raiding the warehouse and finding about 3 tons of illegal heat inducers all wrapped up in a cellophane bow for the police. The name of the recipient under the shipping log he's made sure to re-register under Mr. Shimura's actual name and not one of his stupid aliases. He perches his chin on his hand and gives the camera a haughty tilt of his head.

Kira switches the screen back over to the cameras in Sugura's apartment. And boy does Kira laugh when he sees the tantrum this high ranking alpha of the Yotsuba group is throwing. Mr. Shimura is tossing all of his carefully placed cameras around and destroying a majority of the room in the process, eventually even yanking some of his own hair out in aggravation. But Kira's time for entertainment comes to a close when the Alpha takes out a cellphone and trashes the last camera.

Kira quickly stashes his laptop in his reverse-able backpack, gets up and goes to the Beta's room. Second disguise already in his backpack as he locks the door and changes as quickly as he can. Slipping out of the fire escape and disappearing into the busy street below.

He notices the tails like one notices a fly buzzing around ones' head. Only he doesn't swat them away, he practically swims like a fish through the crowd in an easy escape, even managing to duck into a few stores and actually buying some groceries for tonight's dinner and seeing the shady as fuck Alpha's in black suits stomping around in search of him.

Kira chuckles to himself. _Sometimes this is just too easy._

Kira strolls away down an alley with the full intention of going home. A near brush in from those hired Alpha thugs makes him weary of anymore interaction for the rest of the day. Although he's still puzzled over how in the ever loving fuck that bastard had found out about the cameras, what's rubbing him the wrong way is how he managed to zero in on him out of all the patrons in that cafe. He was cautious even with the cameras looped. He'd come into the cafe everyday. Sometimes he'd check on Sugura's human rights lawsuit nightmare activities... and other times he'd play chess against his constant opponent/sassy ass pen pal on chess.com who goes by the user name _Last Lost One_. An accidental clashing and draw in one game destined them both to constant battles. Each one ending in a vexing draw. But, back to his current more serious battle of the day, he just doesn't understand what gave him away to Shimura.

And then that plan on the rest of his day being ordinary and uneventful goes to shit very quickly.

Once he turns a corner a frantic woman barrels into him and sends him sprawling to the ground, the asphalt is now smeared with ground beef scrapped out of the plastic wrap, spilled from it's container and vegetables that bobble, skin now bruised and mushy, quickly growing brown.

The woman, an Alpha Kira scents, shoves a black notebook into his chest and starts shoving him behind a dumpster. He struggles against her grip, earning a scratch, either from one of her newly french manicured fingernails, or the giant crystal clear rock that could feed his family for years.

Kira growls at her but she ignores the "Beta's" warning, "Don't let anyone touch this Notebook. Don't use this Notebook. Protect it with your life and keep it from their hands."

She shakes him once and bolts back the way she came. But then her thick heeled boots are rapidly coming back with a bunch of heavy footsteps for company.

"Where is it you bitch?" A gravelly voice sneers, Kira can practically taste the cornered Alpha scent that's flooding the alley. _What the fuck is going on!?_ Kira slowly turns around and peeks through the small space between the dumbster and the brick wall.

The rustle of clothes, the woman is being held up by her black jacket by another Alpha. One that can only be described as one of the stereotypical mobster thugs sent out to hunt for blood and bring back gallons of the stuff. He punches her face and his fist comes away with the blood splurting from her broken nose.

She groans at the hit but spits in the man's face. She gets a heavy punch to the gut for her troubles, bile spilling from her mouth as her stoic form crumbles just a little.

"Fucking cunt. Answer me before I radio back to my buddies and have them cut off your Beta boyfriend's dick." He growls, she instantly stills. A heavy growl almost vibrates the dumpster with it's fierceness.

Kira pulls out his phone and starts recording. He might find a way to help out that hostage too if he can get some more clues.

"He'll understand. I know he'd rather sacrifice himself in that warehouse than hand over that murdering book!" She grounds out, the man holding her head up by her long dark hair.

 _Warehouse, I can work with that._ Kira pulls up a list of the closest warehouses and the street cameras in the area from his phone. _It'll take me a few minutes to find out where you escaped from but I'm going to get the police there to save him._

"Oh that can be arranged sweetheart, but it's not about what he wants, or even what you want for that matter. What matters is what the boss wants, and the boss wants that little black notebook you took from the warehouse. But don't worry there'll be plenty of time for payback from this wild fucking goose chase you've drawn out. That fucking boat decoy killed a good 5 Alpha's and sent Jirou to the knife block you bitch." Another one threatens, as he grabs a foot and cuts off her heel, shoe and foot. The man holding her silences her screams by knocking her out with another punch to her face.

"Now for the other one baby cakes. Can't have you running away again so this'll stop you from doing it again." Even knocked out the woman whimpers as more of her blood is spilt. The scent of a distressed Alpha making Kira's metaphorical hackles rise.

 _Come on, Come on, Come on!_ Kira chants in his head. _It'll take five minutes for this program to do it's job._ Kira grinds his teeth as he witnesses the men carrying her away. _How the hell do I stall them?_

Kira grits his teeth and texts an anonymous description of the group to the ICPD. Mentioning a wharehouse being their destination. And then proceeds to warily follow behind the alpha thugs. Plan already going through his head.

Kira whips out a burner phone from his backpack, and takes pictures of the men trying to maneuver her around a fallen garbage can. Then he calls 911 and turns the volume all the way down to silent. Saying only these words, "I'm being kidnapped." Before slipping it into his shoe.

He takes out his registered phone and does the same thing, only this time he plugs in a set of skull candy earbuds in. Kira takes out the can of Alpha pheromones, sprays himself down, puts the can back, and squeezes his backpack behind the dumpster. Plans for returning to it later already running through his head.

He gives the ominous black book one last look before stuffing it under his shirt. He pops the earbuds in blaring Billy Talent's Viking Death March.

And then just casually, and very literally, walks right into them as Light Yagami.


	3. Gun Point

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hee hee hee X'D one of my favorite characters is going to show up in this chapter~!

His subsequent abduction went rather smoothly in Light Yagami's opinion.

His believable story for all who ask will be that he was on his way home, listening to his music. He was such an absent-minded student that he bumped right into one of the woman's abducters, and like any normal person, he acknowledged the bump and apologized. Upon looking up he "noticed" what was going on and he made a run for it. 

One of the men gave chase and managed to snag him. He fights the man for all he's worth. Trying to stall as long as he can. Even takes out his cell phone from his pocket and acts like he's _just_ dialed 911, screaming into the phone that he's being kidnapped.

And then one of them pulls a gun. Now, Light Yagami has known how to disarm a man since he was old enough to toddle around on his 3-year-old feet. But he doesn't want them to know that... yet.

Light instantly stills, "appearing" as scared as the son of a police officer who was killed by such a weapon. Light had long ago gotten over that fear though. Through countless hours of staring at a screen and putting the big bad criminals behind bars. Where the closet thing they could get to. A gun was a toothbrush shank.

They confiscate his cell and shove him into the non-descript white van, Light has to keep himself from tsking at the cliche. 

The ride is uneventful, not a police car in sight, which is disheartening. And his look out the window earned him a punch to his stomach. Like they hadn't roughed him up enough already.

They come to a stop and force him out of the car, zip ties being pulled taught on his wrists. The woman is unconscious and slung over one of the grunts shoulders. She sways limply as they start herding him into, Light has to hide a grin at the sight, a warehouse on the river. And this one had been his second guess, the first one was one of many owned by the bastard he had been sabotaging before this mess.

They push him inside and past a line of strung up cow carcasses. A quip on the sanitary laws they are violating by the looks of how filthy the floor is comes to mind, but he files it away for another time because if it leaves his tongue he might not have one to use again.

"Well, well, well... what do we have here?" An aged man yells from a metal staircase in front of them, he reaks of cigars, cheap cologne and alpha. He waltzes over and yanks the unconscious alpha's head up by her long dark hair, "Miss Maki... or should I say, Miss Penber-to-be? Which, now that I think about it... probably won't happen since you decided to drag your FBI fiance along for the ride." 

He releases his hold on her with a laugh, her head bounces against the lackie's shoulder with a soft thump. The rude Crime Lord, Light guesses by the giant gaudy stones on his fingers and arrogant sway to his elderly hips, strides towards Light with interest.

"And who," he turns to one of the ugliest of the pack of alpha's, "is this little punk, Inabari?"

The alpha shrugs, "just some kid that was at the wrong place at the wrong time... brat gave a good fight though."

Light eyed them warily, the alpha sniffs at him and his face hardens, his face presses into his neck and smells at the column of pale throat. The mobster grins slyly at what he finds, it takes all of Light's restraint from headbutting the old alpha so close to his "alpha neck, "Now, this honker of mine has smelled a lot of scents in my day. But this is the first time I've come across some high end alpha pheromone substitute cologne."

Light is rigid, eyes instantly narrowing. The Crime Lord guffaws at that, he shoos his men away and pulls a chair over from a table covered in cards. "This day just keeps getting more and more interesting. So what's your story kid? This might be the last time you'll be able to tell it. Don't try to embellish the shit either, keep it clean and simple. But just know, my boys get real violent when they hear a boring story."

Light bites his lip in thought, _Just walking home from school isn't gonna buy it anymore. And from the looks of that table he's probably played enough poker in his life that his "honker" can sniff out any lie I tell... So one that skirts the truth is what I should tell. Or better yet, omission is the best way to go with this old geezer._

"Well, go on then kid. We haven't got all day." The Mob boss prods impatiently.

Light takes a calming breath in, and a calming breath out, "My father was an alpha. But he left. I was walking home from my part-time job when your gang decided that alleyway was prime kidnapping territory. My mom is just your average small wage Beta, she makes enough to pay rent and the food. And my sister, hasn't presented yet."

The old man's dark eyes stare into his soul, "Huh, I'll be. You're just some poor random sod in all this."

Light holds his breath. "But something's bothering me about that little hallmark sob story of yours."

He leans in close and whispers in Light's other ear, "You never said what you're hiding under that stinky perfume. So..."

Light's facade is shaky, but his mask still holds firm. _Where the Hell are the police?! Damn it, if I stay silent he'll rat me out when he gets caught and then Sayu... no. I can't switch the topic... but maybe I can get him interested in something more valuable..._

Light opens his mouth but nothing comes out. The not very distant blaring of the patty-wagons have never sounded like the song of heaven's choir before, but today seems to be full of exceptions. Light drops his mask, a wicked grin stretching his mouth. "Not that it's any use to you now, or any of your business really, but my 'little hallmark sob story' secret isn't what you need to worried about right now..."

And by this point the alphas with good hearing already knew of the apparent deux ex machina. The police closing in were anything but a coincidence.

The old alpha snarls, whirling on his men in rage. "Did none of you idiots check for wires?!?"

One with a noticeable scar running from eyebrow to cheek, in a typical gang fashion, steps forward and supplies, "He looked like a regular fucking high schooler. He did manage to call 911 but we cut the call and tossed the phone before it could be tracked."

"Oh, I assure you I'm not wearing any wires, unless dialing 911 from around the corner with an extra phone and stashing it in my shoe _counts_." Light mocks, cackling at the tomato red faces surrounding him.

"You little crazy fuck. Who are you working with you beta bastard!?" The one from before snarls, lifting him up by his hair.

Light's laughter stops at the pain but he's still on his superiority high, he calmly collects himself and clears his throat, "Oh I'm just your friendly neighborhood law abiding citizen."

The alpha's grip tightens, "Well you're about to be the friendly neighborhood law abiding corpse you stupid cunt. I'm gonna make sure to put a nice big bullet in your fucking head. And you've just screwed with people that are gonna fuck up whoever's cared an inch about you, gonna destroy whoever you cared for in life so bad you'll regret being born. Cuz I got ways of sending out hits even in a prison system brat. And I'm thinking about starting with that little sister of yours."

His forehead touches Light's, eyes a fathomless black with such a small ring of yellow it almost blends in, full of hatred and malicious intent. Light almost pukes at the guy's flesh coming into contact with his own. "There are drugs you know... drugs that can influence an unpresented's second gender. Bet she'll make a good enough omega bitch to pay us back every bit of loss you've cost us you piece of shit. I'll even check the goods and train her myself. And if she looks anything like you I might even mate her. How you like them apples!?"

**_Did somebody say Apples~!_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> X'D just kidding. He'll be in the next chapter for sure but I couldn't resist messing with u guys.


	4. An Apple A Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning. I stumbled upon something that will entertain me for a while... i hope you guys like punny and meaningful chapter titles that have awesome references because they are going to b a frequent thing now X'D

The alpha holding him let's go and starts ranting and waving the gun around as if it were a prop. But Light ignores him in favor of something else. Something far more potent.

Light nearly chokes when the smell of intimidating and rancid fermented blackberry... _jelly?_ meets his nose, it's owner's chilling and excessively dominant sing-song voice having him straining to keep from presenting or gagging in the case of the smell.

_What._

The sound of flapping wings and the sight of a dark silhouette outlining something resembling an angelic figure being cast on the ground directly in front of him has him blinking and a small crease forms between his eyebrows in both a perplexed and laboring manner. 

_The._

But when he tilts his head up he isn't greeted by another alpha thug... the creepy _thing_ is anything but human. Bulbous eyes with an iris made of glowing red and no pupils to be seen. Neck long and elongated, nose sunken in almost like a pug's. It's hair resembles a porcupine's spines, spikes defying gravity and it's form is tall and spindly. The collar of it's shirt might not even be a shirt since staples are connecting both flesh and apparent clothing, and a single long earring with a silver heart dangles from it's right ear. A sudden flash of movement reveals two dark masses, covered in black feathers and wafting that same stomach curdling scent.

_Hell._

Light's eyes widen in both terror and curiosity.

The _thing_ leers down at Light when it notices it's got an audience.

" _ **Oooh~ You can see me can't you? Heeh heeh. Must have touched the Death Note not too long ago.**_ "

_Death Note... is that the black notebook that woman forced on me? If it's connected to this creature..._

" ** _Well this is pretty boring. The broad' s lifespan was too short to really hold onto it in the first place. Now, since she's got..._** " it squints at the woman, as much as it can without eyelids," ** _huhn... this woman isn't in possession of it._** "

It's glowing red eyes slide back towards Light, " _ **So you're the owner now, go figure she gives it to some alph-**_ " To Light's utter horror it sniffs and it's eyes bulge even more if possible. The sudden cackles bending the creature into a back-breaking arc cut Light off guard.

But what really sends Light realing is the sudden hit to his stomach from an alpha fist with a damn good right hook. The hand is back in his hair and tightening it's grip until Light swears his hair follicles are screaming for mercy, but his mouth stays stubbornly clamped shut, only for the barest of grunts to escape.

"Ignore me will you!? You fucking worthless scum. I'm going to fucking kill you and won't your bullet-filled corpse be the perfect present for those donut-munching idiots. Now tell me where the fuck the book is!" The Alpha screams, disgusting spittle spraying Light's cheek.

" _ **You're an interesting one Light Yagami. How about we make a deal hmm~? I'll kill every person here that can kill you... and you feed me an apple every day. But, I don't have all day Omega... and I know the exact second your life will end, so trust me when I say your time is about to be cut short. Or shot short in your case. So your answer to my deal-**_ "

A stunning blow from the butt end of a gun hits Light's temple. The ignored and threatening alpha jerks Light's head up and twists the business end of the barrel against the growing goose egg.

" ** _oh yeah... you're kind of tongue tied right now... umm... cough once for yes or thrice for no._** "

Light fights against the sudden pain when his vision starts dotting as the disgusting alpha before him cackles and puts a finger on the trigger. _Is this thing for real?_ He blinks up at the creature that's casually watching on, laziness and intrigue stalling it from lifting a long black taloned finger.

Light glares with all the hatred he can muster. The seething rage of things turning sour. The agonizing regret of running in head first. The frustration of being the stereotype he's fought against since before he even was. He inwardly snarls at the knowledge that this world is rotten.

"Look at me you piece of shit! I wanna see your eyes when your life flashes before your eyes and your brains splatter everywhere." The murderous bloodthirsty look in the alpha's eyes glint, "Bye-bye Beta trash."

_No, say hello to a new Kira. One that's done with giving the bad-guys a handicap they never should have gotten in the first place._

**cough**


	5. Promises Promises

The creature starts humming and unbuckles something from his side. Light's surprised to see a doppelganger of the notebook stuffed in his shirt. It flips open a few pages and magics a pen out of thin air. It swiftly scribbles something down and not a few seconds later the alpha pressing a gun to his head crumbles to the floor clutching his chest.

The men holding guns are quick to follow, as writing fills a page of the note book, dropping like flies in much the same manner. The clattering of bodies bouncing off the ground and agonized breathing fill the warehouse but putter off until there is nothing but silence.

And yet the hovering monster's hand is still flying across the page. After a few seconds of shocked silence Light stands up and searches for keys to free himself. He finds them on the belt of one of the dead alphas that had taken him and the woman. 

After unlocking the cuffs Light pulls out his burner phone from his shoe, ends the call, and stows it away for later disposal. When a lock of black hair catches his eye Light quickly goes and checks on the woman, but blood has pooled out of her ears and she is not breathing he finds as he checks for a pulse and finds none.

**I told you she wasn't going to live for very long. As soon as she touched the Death Note her time got cut from a dozen or so years to just a few days.**

Light gulps and stands, "I have a lot of questions. And I mean a **LOT** of questions but seeing as I don't want to be caught by the police on normal terms. I really don't after this-*sigh* I'm lost for words on what to call this... A massacre? Some sort of magical illness you caused that I'm somehow immune to?" he scratches his head in bewilderment. The creature opens its mouth to begin but Light cuts it off.

Raising a hand to stop it from starting, Light shakes his head. Holding his forehead in his hand, feeling an oncoming migraine, the damn things were plaguing him frequently as of late, "As much as I want answers I need to cover my tracks as quickly as humanly possible. Do you know where the security room is in this place? I need to delete everything that's happened in the last couple of minutes and get the hell out of here."

It's grin stretches and it almost holds a cheeky glint in it's eyes. **"hmmm that'll cost you extra Light. Toss in another two apples with our first deal and I'll even unlock the door to let you in the room.**

Light shakily grins, looking unbelieving at the monster. "Sure. Show me the way and I'll buy you a whole dozen apples a day."

Its mouth is drooling but without another word it flies down a hallway and up some stairs, Light gives chase after it at break neck speed. When it phases through a door and Light hears a dull click he swings open the door and immediately fishes out a flash drive from his pocket.

The room looks like the average security room with screens covering an entire wall, a single computer taking the center stage. A dead thug slumped in the seat in front of it. Light pushes the seat out of the way and plugs in his flash-drive. _This should do the trick._

Light quickly bypasses the login and swiftly clicks on the surveillance program. A few clicks later and he was never on camera. 

**"Wow Light, I didn't know you were a total computer nerd."**

Surprisingly this forces a laugh out of Light, "That's an understatement." 

He pulls out his flash-drive and turns to the astonishingly helpful alpha creature peering over his shoulder in curiosity. "Now, let's leave before the ICPD decides to finally storm this nightmare of a warehouse."

 **"Well since I've got nothing better to do and you owe me apples... Sure, so far you've been entertaining. I came to the human world because I was bored anyway."** It follows Light rather closely as he makes his way out of the building.

Once they've traveled a good couple of blocks, avoiding cameras that Light had memorized in the area, Light searches for a payphone. Thankfully he finds one seconds later by a foodmart.

_I'm going to finish this. Too bad my other phone got destroyed. Can't have them tracking it again itherwise it would lead them right to me. ___

____

____

"Ryuk, " Light turns towards him, quarter poised over the collection slot, "when I was there that asshole mentioned that woman's fiance... Is he safe or was he at a different location?"

Ryuk leers at Light, "What's in it for me sweetheart? You've already promised me a dozen apples a day."

Light nibbles on his bottom lip in thought, looking around for inspiration. It strikes him when he peers into the minimart, "Have you ever had caramel apples Ryuk?"

Ryuk quirks an eyebrow, "Nope, never heard of that before."

Light walks into the minimart with a mission.

"Welcome to minimart how may I help you sir, "Asks a young pippy beta from behind the register.

"If you could snag me a caramel apple from over there please."

****************************************

L was bored, sifting through more cases that were requested and figuring them out before he even finished reading the reports.

L yawns, picking up his plate of cake and cutting a piece. A rogue strawberry remained on the plate. _I'm saving you for last my delectable little friend._

"L"

L nearly gets whiplash from how quickly he turns towards the computer. "Yes Watari?"

"I believe I've just stumbled upon a case for you... It seems Miss Misora has been killed. Not only has she been killed, but a good fifty or so physically fit specimens in the warehouse she was apparently taken to was killed as well, the coroner has identified that, excepting Miss Misora, they've all died from natural heart attacks. There wasn't a trace of anything in their system that could cause it. And apparently there was a kidnapping involved and it wasn't Miss Misora. The boy who called from two different phones and told the 911 responder to track his phone."

 _A warehouse, there's no good reason for her to be there. In fact she should have been at her parents house for her fiance to get their blessing. But knowing Naomi... She found something, something that trumped when it came to importance. But for them all to die of a heart attack. That's statistically impossible. Where's the kidnappee? The kid... Knew he was getting kidnapped. He didn't hesitate. So why isn't he there? Unless..._ L leans forward, thumb pressed against his bottom lip in thought, "Watari, I'm interested. Please continue. What is the location of the warehouse?"

Watari states where its at and L gymnastics his way through firewalls and security. But every camera he hacks within 15 mile radius of Misora's last living moment is blank.

_Probability of this being planned has just risen to 120%._

"L, the police have just recieved a call from someone named Kira. They've revealed the location of Ray Pember... Miss Misora's fiance. And the number and location of every yakuza member involved. Apparently this isn't the first time Kira has tossed the police a bone either. Kira is something of an informant that chooses specific high up alpha's to turn in with otherwise damning evidence. Unfortunately they get out within a week or two. It's believed that the court system has been compromised by them."

L's small grin stretches. _So we've also got an experienced vigilante hacker as well by the state of the security feeds I can't scrape anything from. Which is a feat to say the least._ L searches up 'Kira' and comes up with a few articles revealing a bit more about them.

_There's no killings. But they've also never technically been in the presence of their target, they merely turn them in ... They're not murderous in motive so what happened here? And the camera wipe... Perhaps..._

L resets every camera, and sets to record in a 20 block perimeter. Chewing his piece of cake.

_I don't know why your methods changed but you were at that site. And to erase your tracks you erased footage. But being the good samaritan you are you couldn't leave Pember in their clutches. But you didn't just appear out of nowhere either, the probability that Kira and the kidnapped boy are one in the same is 73%._

L stabs the strawberry and brings it to his lips. _It almost makes me wish I could leave you running wild in your stomping ground. And I would have if you hadn't pulled off the impossible... Maybe it isn't even you that killed them Kira, but you're running, which means you're hiding something. And I need to know how these people were killed... The probability of you knowing something tantamount in this particular method of slaughter is 87%. But even with that 13% margin of doubt... You're too interesting to let go._

"Watari, inform the police I will investigate this case."

**Chomp**


	6. It Takes One Bad Apple to Bruise the Bunch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;) been a while guys~! Here's an update!

Watari coughs harshly, the dampness from the rain earlier today getting to him in his old age. He could only hope that he would find what L was looking for in these alleyways near the initial call.

The area he wanted searched was small, but it had taken him a few minutes to get to it, the streets were rather twisting in this area.

"Um, excuse me sir. Are you okay?"

Watari turns at the sound of such a young voice, there, under the shelter of a pink umbrella, is a little girl, she can't be any older than middle school age. "Yes little lady, just the rain getting to me. But I am rather lost. Could you point me to the corner of block 11-4 and 7-5? I'm searching for something a friend of mine might have dropped there."

Her eyebrows scrunch together, mumbling in a thoughtful voice, "Huh, that's funny."

Watari raises an eyebrow, curious, "Why little one?"

Startled by his sudden question she takes a step back, "Don't come any closer! I've got pepper-spray and I'm not afraid to use it!"

Acutely aware of the laws in Japan, Watari has full knowledge that pepper-spray in this region is illegal. For a little girl to be carrying such a thing, her guardian must be both protective and have ties in some way to get an item such as this. The Beta bows his head, "I apologize for spooking you little lady. I mean you no harm, and if it is any consolation, I am far too tired and old to even think of trying something on a child. What I said before is the truth but if you do not wish to answer then that is your own choice. I will merely sit down while you decide."

Watari slowly gets down on his knees and sits cross legged on the still damp concrete.

The girl bites her bottom lip at the action. Her brother had warned him that endearing names such as those from strange beta's in sketchy locations like this, of any sex, were dangerous. Nine times out of ten a kidnapper is a beta, their lack of scent helps to evade capture from police and also gives no odor tells their soon to be victims could catch. But a kidnapper would never balk at a threat, instead they would likely rush her or run away. This old man had stayed, even sat on the cold hard ground after it had sounded like he was coughing up a lung.

She sighs in relief, coming to the conclusion that no this man was not a kidnapper, merely a kind old man that was lost. "I'm sorry you don't have to sit down, it's just my big brother warned me about strange betas saying things like that. A lot of kidnappers are usually betas themselves. The fact is you're headed for where I'm suppose to meet my brother, and that kind of freaked me out."

Watari nods his head at this in pleasant surprise, understanding dawning in his eyes. _Hmm, such a fact isn't something your average young man would pay enough attention to to know. And then there's the matter of him visiting one of the locations L specifically wanted searched around the location of the traced call. Tagged along with this child's possession of a weapon, although simply in the off case of self-defense, this is three strikes against him. I may not be a detective but L would no doubt be thinking this young man rather suspicious._

"Well, I would offer to go with you but I think I shall wait a few hours since you are still quite shaken. I would not want to gain your brother's wrath since it would seem like I was escorting you. I deeply apologize for scaring you so... Pardon my terrible manners, I did not introduce myself. My name is Watari Kozaki..." Watari holds out a hand, after a moment of hesitation she grasps it, a firm shake passing between the two.

"My name's Sayu Yagami... and again I am _soooooo_ sorry." Sayu reiterates, giving a genuine smile to the old man.

Watari nods his head in forgiveness, "No need for apologies, it was an honest mistake Miss Yagami. I'd sincerely prefer you to stay so fastidious. I'm just happy to know that, lord forbid it ever happen, but you are prepared if such a unfortunate case were ever to cross paths with you. It was nice meeting you Miss Yagami."

*********************************************

Light grabs his backpack, checking out both entrances to the alleyway, seeing no one he finally wiggles the notebook out from under his shirt. "So, let's see what the hell I've gotten myself into."

Light starts at the back of the book, empty pages greet him until a completely covered page makes itself known among the white.

Names and dates are shown, some have gruesome descriptions like how these people apparently die. "Is it a ledger?" Light whispers, flipping more pages and seeing the same thing, but two names on the 5th page catch his eye.

_Souichirou Yagami, dies from a bullet wound July 28th while giving his speech._

 _Hideki Ide, shoots Souichirou Yagami and then commits suicide with the same gun July 28th._

Light's brain stutters at the names, racing with all the potential, grave and hopeful.

"What..."

"Oh? You know those guys? Hmm, one of the possessors from before must have killed them. But you're starting it all wrong, the instructions are in the front." Ryuk looms over Light, flipping the pages until the very front is visible. A list of white rules on black, rules that cause Light's stomach to curl in horror.

Ryuk cackles at Light's expression, arms clutching his stomach. Ryuk wipes a few tears from his eyes and his composure changes back to that of the domineering alpha creature Light was first exposed to. "This is the DeathNote. When it falls into the human world, the first human to pick it up takes ownership of it, unless that owner dies and it's picked up by another human. I am Ryuk, a Shinigami, and that use to be my notebook. I honestly don't care what you do with it, but be warned... A human that uses the death note can neither go to heaven nor hell. And since it's was mine, I'll be following you around until it comes time for me to write your name in my death note. Make no mistake, I am no ally of yours, but neither am I your enemy. Do whatever you want with it but know this, I'm stuck in this world until you die. So if you aren't entertaining then I'll kill you and go somewhere else for some fun."

Light gulps as Ryuk leers down.

"Liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight~! Where are you!?"

Light jumps at the sound of his sister and quickly puts the Death Note into his backpack, pasting on a grin with practiced ease.

"I should warn you that if somebody else touches the death note they won't become the owner of it but they _will_ be able to see and hear me." Ryuk whispers in Light's ear, an evil smirk alighting his face when Light stiffens.

Not a second later Sayu comes barreling around the corner. "Light! You big meany! You promised you'd pick me up everyday."

Light releases a shaky breath, running his fingers through his little sisters long silky brown locks, "I'm sorry Sayu. I swear this was just a one time thing."

Sayu huffs, puling away. Light sighs, his instincts wanting to hold her close and growl at Ryuk's presence but his mind has always had a way of reigning control away when needed. Sayu was growing older, which scared Light. His baby sister would be presenting soon, a few days, a few years? If she was an omega then he'd reveal himself, then he'd have a comrade in arms, if she was an alpha or a beta then Light would die with his secret, never to trouble her with the truth.

"Uhuh. You better make it up to me with dessert when we get home." Sayu pouts, hands on her hips but her pout soon becomes a beaming grin. Light smiles back gently, the feeling of protectiveness and familial love over coming him, as he out right ignores Ryuk's gags at the domestic scene.

"Oh, by the way bro, do you know anybody named Watari?"

Light's eyes widen. _There's no way... This soon after? I mean, so many alpha's suddenly dying at once_ would _get that detective's attention. Shit this changes everything!_

"Hmm, I don't know, what did he look like? And why are you asking?" Light queries smoothly.

And so Sayu tells him of her meeting with the unusual old beta man. And with every new detail the blood in his veins turns 20 degrees colder.

"Sayu, did you tell him our names? Any personal information?" Light says calmly, still a sheen of sweat catches the light from the street lamp.

Sayu quirks an eyebrow, "Y-yeah, he introduced himself so I-"

Light grabs Sayu's hand and runs, already dialing his mother's cell. "Sayu, the cops will be on us in minutes. Put your pepper-spray in my bag, quickly."

"O-okay. L-light? What's going on? Do you know that Beta?" Sayu asks, hands fumbling with her backpacks zipper.

Light swiftly yanks it away, doing it himself, quick and efficient. Light opens his own backpack and drops the pepper-spray in. Familiar with his surroundings, he knows that there's no security cameras in this particular area. He rummages in an inner pocket for the synthetic alpha hormone spray. Thinking fast, he tosses it up to a random roof, watching it roll into the roof drain, from the size it doesn't peek over but it's definitely too big to be washed down. Light zips up his backpack and hands Sayu hers back. His mother has yet to pick up.

Light has one more destination in mind before running home, the area had been under construction for a while so the buildings around there were anything but finished and the cameras around there could barely define a person from the pollution on the lenses. Because of the rain from earlier the canal has risen above waist level. Light opens his back pack, pulls out the Death Note and dumps the contents of his backpack. Once it's empty he turns back to Sayu, "Sayu, something happened today. I can't tell you right now, the police might say mean things about me but I swear they're not true. I'm just trying to make the world a better place, for you and mom to live in. Whe- _If_ I'm taken. When I get back, I'll tell you everything... But you have to do something for me. This note book is extremely important. It's the best clue I have on what happened to dad. When you touch it, don't scream, whatever you do don't scream, okay sweetheart?"

"Light! You're scaring me!" Sayu cries, pulling her arm back and out of his grasp.

Light looks at his little sister in pain, he never wanted to get her involved in any of this. But considering what exactly he held in his hand, he couldn't let the idiot police get their alpha hands on it. It wasn't only the first clue he's ever found that proves Ide didn't willingly kill his father, that Souichirou Yagami was taken from this world before Sayu could even hold the memory of his face and voice in her mind... but the Death Note was a weapon. A Weapon that only needed a name and a face, potentially more dangerous than any weapon a mere human could come up with.

Tears stream down Light's eyes when he presses the Death Note to her arm, clasping his hand over her mouth before she can scream and points at Ryuk with the death note. The creep waves at them, hovering a couple of feet away in the air. "He's a Shinigami, he won't hurt you, he likes apples. He's practically harmless,"

" **HEY! I'm a God of Death! I'm what you _humans_ are suppose to fear MOST!** " Ryuk huffs, Light growls lowly at the alpha, but cuts himself off and turns back to Sayu just as quickly.

"Ignore him, this is important so you need to listen to me... nobody can get a hold of this note book alright? The police might have had something to do with Dad's death. I'm giving this to you, but unless you know for sure that someone is going to take this from you, you can't open it Sayu. But if they are, then you read page five and then read the rules at the beginning okay? I love you Sayu. I won't let them tear our family apart again."

Sayu's eyes were the size of golf balls at the reveal of Ryuk but after she listens to Light her eyes turn teary and she clutches her brother close. "I-I believe you. I always thought it was strange that you weren't the top student when you started high school, you were in the top of your class in middle school and you're way smarter than any of those dumb seniors... You didn't want to draw any attention to yourself... And people said you played hooky sometimes but no one ever saw you with the delinquents... You've been investigating. An-and that can you threw... you're not an Alpha... You've been doing so much to protect mom and me... and _me_ , if I present as an omega then there wouldn't have been anyone to stop alpha's fro-from-"

Light gently shushes her, fingers calmly running through her hair in a relaxing manner that had become habitual. "We'll talk later, we have to leave. Mom hasn't answered so that means she's still at work or the police have already gotten her. So I need you to do something _Really_ important for me. Two streets back down block 6-5, apartment 8, room 2B. There's a key under the door mat, a friend owes me a favor there. Tell her I sent you and I said code velvet. She'll handle the rest. I love you Sayu, my brave lil' sis." Light gives her a smothering kiss to her forehead before running away.


	7. Square Apple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sachiko did not receive enough spotlight in the series, because that woman has got to be damn strong to lose her husband, her son and her daughter's mental state and only have one on screen crying scene.
> 
> So Mama Yagami is a thing~!

Watari's news was almost too good to be true, L watches what interactions he could from the shitty quality of security cameras by the canal. But, there was a near 100% chance that this boy was Kira, with just his location, his instant dumping of his backpack in the canal, and his route being near invisible through the barely salvageable cameras. But add in what Watari described of Sayu Yagami...

And even if this boy isn't Kira, he might have a connection with the elusive vigilante, no, there's no maybe about it. From what he could trace from hopping pathetic camera to pathetic camera, L had managed to scavenge that Light Yagami had come from the warehouse area.

L pulls up Light's history. _Registered Alpha, hmm, why would you have anything against Alpha's then? Widowed mother, his father was... Souichirou Yagami of the NPA._

The details of Detective Yagami's death cause L to raise an eyebrow, plopping a gummy bear on his tongue in thought. "Sabotage hmm... Well, I may have just found his motivation.-what's this..." L looks at the job description he has on file, "Yet he's registered as a beta at a little corner store... you've been holding the job fo- I see, you hadn't presented yet. Well, it's a forgivable defense on your part, being so young with just a beta mother and unpresented-or perhaps you _haven't_ presented as an Alpha... Eastern countries don't exactly have the best track record of protecting pack-less Omegas, If I'm recollecting correctly Japan doesn't have any laws protecting them at all here, and there's still a small chance that your little sister could present as an omega, and without a pack, without an _ALPHA_ you wouldn't be able to keep scum off of her if you're just a Beta. Your best bet would be to attempt to impersonate as an Alpha and talk some sense into the Alpha wanting your sister rather than fight them. Smart, but also stupid, Alpha's would rather deal blows than deal small talk. But what choice would you have really if you have not presented as an Alpha? Maybe, that's what Kira's drive is? But something so simple as keeping your little sister safe could be done without the Kira persona..." L sighs, taking out a green gummy bear and squeezing it before biting it's head off.

L notes the GPA Light had once he entered High School, not terrible, rather stable if anything but for someone who was once the top middle school student in Japan the slight decrease and recorded absences support the theory of him not presenting as an Alpha, in fact it's almost 70%. "You didn't want to draw attention to yourself so you calmly turned the other cheek and lowered your grade, not enough to call for drastic measures but enough to keep you out of the spotlight... after all, if you were an Alpha you wouldn't have anything to worry about with your sister, and you definitely wouldn't have let your grades slip, your chances of a higher paying job decreased along with your GPA... but what if you're not a Beta either? There's still the slight glimmer of a chance that you're a rare male omega or still have yet to present... you've got enough ties to bribe someone to change your dynamic in these official documents, even had a very thorough virus waiting for someone going a snooping. Which begs the question... What _are_ you Light Yagami? Are you a Beta? Are you an Omega? And most importantly are _you_ Kira?"

"L, Sachiko Yagami has just been taken in for questioning." Watari's voice rings out through the computer speakers.

"Her location when she was apprehended?" L asks, thumb smoothing over his bottom lip in thought.

"At work, sir."

"Keep someone there but make sure it's not someone the staff saw taking her away nor someone that could be easily identified as a police officer." L orders, "If Light Yagami is seen he is not to be taken in by force. He is to be tailed. He split ties with his little sister moments ago and I lost her trail. It'd be meaningless to go after her when Light himself could lead us straight to wherever he's squirreled his sister too. Also, keep the amount of officers high at Headquarters, Kira's plan at the warehouse deviated then and they might deviate once more, or something of this sort. So rescuing Light's mother from custody might be a goal Kira will optimize, whether or not Light Yagami is Kira or not has yet to be seen... but there is some sort of connection between the two, this I am certain of." L hangs up, tossing three more gummy bears into his awaiting mouth. 

"So what will you do Kira? Will you go in like a night in shining armor? That last incident may have been a fluke, but it didn't work out so well what with your damsel dying... no... you might resort to whatever that terrifying power was that killed all those criminals... and even then, what if that wasn't you? Will your morals stand in your way or fall like sand pillars if you did kill all those men?" L questions, digging in the bag for the last red gummy bear, "You might not be concerned about Light's mother but you've definitely got some sort of attachment to the boy, perhaps... he's important to your work? Maybe a friend? A potential boyfriend? Or... a lead..."

L bites off every limb of the red gummy bear, "Whatever you are to Kira, you're the key to the case, Light Yagami. And despite how much trauma you're family has been through already, I can't afford to stop, even if it means your life will be torn apart in the process. If anyone is to blame, you should blame your association to Kira, after all they dragged you into this... didn't they? And if you happen to _be_ Kira... then you'll have no one to blame but yourself; however good your intentions were, you've still broken several laws in the pursuit of your own version of 'Justice'. Though I'll grant that you do good work with your own ethics... you are still going against the rules of the world, if only you had gone the route of changing the rules rather than ignoring them. Maybe then we could have met on better terms."

L swallows the remains of the gummy bear with a happy gulp.

***********************************************

Aizawa looks down at his hands in guilt, avoiding the look of utter rage directed at him.

"Aizawa... it's been a while. How's your wife? I heard you have a baby girl, sent you something in the mail for the baby shower but nobody responded."

He finally meets the eyes of his late boss, and Alpha's, wife, although the woman is smiling kindly he can feel the underlying scorn and betrayal in that simple sentence.

They had been pack once, but upon the tragedy all those years ago contact had been cut. As was traditional, but even his wife had felt guilty leaving Sachiko to fend for herself and her two unpresented children. Even so, Aizawa couldn't do much even if he had been willing what with everything that had happened then. Everyone within the pack had been under suspicion, if he had reached out it would have been questioned and his wife and unborn child would have been in a worse boat than Sachiko. It didn't excuse not contacting her after the case went cold, or not even sending a thank you note...

Aizawa sighs, "I'm sorry Sachiko-"

"Mrs. Yagami." she cuts him off with a sneer, " You lost the privilege of informality when you cut my family and I out of your life like a rotting limb. So, why am _I_ of all law abiding citizens in handcuffs? I don't remember breaking any laws unless working to feed the only family I have has suddenly become illegal."

Aizawa gaze lowers to the table, stating slowly, "No ... Mrs. Yagami, you've been brought into custody for your own protection."

Sachiko huffs in disbelief, her voice calm and collected but with a thinly veiled edge that caused Aizawa's neck to turn to goose-flesh, "The police? Protecting me? HAH! Like you all protected my husband? Like you all helped protect my children by providing a safe and healthy environment _without_ an Alpha figure? I don't _want_ your protection, I can barely stand being in the same room as one of you. Speaking of my pups, **where are they**?"

The sliver of ice in her dark eyes digs a little deeper as a chill runs up his spine. Mother's of any dynamic could turn violent very _very_ quickly if it involved their spawn, 4 out of every 7 murder victim now-a-days usually turned out to be someone presenting themselves as a threat to a mother's children. Aizawa gulps, grateful for the cuffs keeping her from going for his jugular. Even as an Alpha, everyone knows not to mess with a mother, especially one with an absent Alpha.

"We haven't picked them up yet, but we have police officers on the way. But I'm going to have to ask you some questions before you can see them-"

"Give me a Lawyer or you can take your questions and shove them up your uppity-Alpha ass. Sayu and Light know their rights frontwards and backwards, so if you try and get them to confess to whatever bullshit your _new_ pack has cooked up I just want you to know you might as well not even try. Light took everything my mate said to heart, and my son and I have taught Sayu well." Sachiko smirks, challenging and defiant in one of her ex-pack's presences.

"Yeah? Like your daughter carrying pepper-spray?" Aizawa throws at her.

Aizawa jerks back as Sachiko lunges forward, the cuffs halting her inches from him, her voice is a menacing growl, low and menacing, all bite and barely any bark, "Yes, my _unpresented_ daughter who has to walk a portion home by herself in a very seedy area of the city. Something that your daughter has never had to worry about. Remind me how many unsolved kidnapping cases of _unpresented_ children have there been in this city recently? hmm? Can't answer? There's been over 20 just this month, so you're damn right my daughter is carrying pepper-spray. If this country's not willing to protect my pups then I'm sure as hell not going to roll over and let them be taken advantage of."


End file.
